dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Scura
Scura is the goddess of Travellers, Distraction and Fervour. The daughter of Yllentaloh and sister to Kichanaro. Yllentaloh weaved Scura and her sister out of silk in a great intricate and delicate process spanning weeks and months, but the end result was two energetic sister gods. Scura appears as a beautiful woman bedecked in a vibrant multi-coloured motely with a flowing tailcoats behind her. She is often found carrying a small flute or pipe which, upon hearing, other gods are reminded of their fondest memories. Even when there is no instrument in her hands she is found humming nonsensical tunes which cause the same reaction as her music. Personality Scura, following after her mother, is a very whimsical god, not quite in the same sense as Yllentaloh, Scura's aspect of Distraction finds her leaving conversations mid sentence as something else will catch her eye or enter her thoughts. Scura loves to move around the god house and interact with everyone who will tolerate her constant buzzing presence and rapid-fire questions, often disappearing before the others can answer. Scura is a very intense goddess when something catches her focus, so while she may have a bemused smile on her face her eyes burn with a fierce intensity unmatched by many. God Room Scura's god room changes, reflecting her mood, from gleaming pastures on a sunny day, to a muddy path with rain belting down from the heavens. As you step into her room you lose all sense of being inside a room, you feel as if you are in the middle of a forest, a bustling town, a hamlet during a thunderstorm, all these emotions and places reflect her current state of mind. It is a boundless realm in and of itself to explore its shifting wonders and sights. Relations Abana (F) - You are kind and friendly, and I love your fruit trees! Albion (N) - You... are very creepy, I'm not sure I like your intentions but interesting things do happen around you! Arnor (F) - I thought I once saw you smile while I whisked past with my flute, but then you turned to a face of anger and chased me fists raised, we had a merry chase between us, at least, I found it fun! I will try and make you laugh next though. Bris (F) - That mirror you have, it... it scares me, but some of those changes you like to prod into existence can make an exciting turn of events! Denen (F) - I like to travel around your strange worlds trilling my music around and I like it when you come to visit and try to map out my room, you know you will never succeed hehe! Fallos (N) - I don't enjoy reading your books on the occasion I perused them, you must not dwell upon your errors, live, learn and love! Hagar (F) - I empathise with you little Hagar, it is a hard family life you dealt with and I feel oh so sorry for you, you must try to find the happiness in the things around you! Hodmier (F) - I like your ideas, of animals, plants and beings, it sounds delightful! Itheretan (N) - None should be slaves. All should be free to travel, explore and enjoy the wonders of their world. But you do your thing in a fascinating way. Kichanaro (F) - My lovely sister, you should not try to hide so away so much, you know everything is more exciting with an audience! Kyvar (F) - Fixing, repairing, rebirth! How wonderful, allowing things to travel and explore once again and you make such wonderful items! Lucidez (F) - I love visiting your room, there is so much to see, and so many places to travel to, its an excellent hub point for me to wander through! Malic (F) - You can sometimes be a bit too scary for me but you are another who knows the value of good showmanship for an attentive audience! Exploring the highs and lows of life and the world, you get it! Mortan Husk (N) - Uhm, I'm not sure I really understand what goes on around you, its a bit creepy, I'm not sure I like it. Mudra (F) - What interesting stories you have to tell of events long past, and such an intriguing view and insights on this world! Orlus (N) - I sometimes sneak into your room when I need some peace and alone time, the air filled with a calming silence, it is so lovely, but I don't get why you are sometimes annoyed when I play around with Jedność. Cats love to play! Tórdis (F) - You oft give me funny looks, like you are trying to discern my thoughts, but what is there to think when we are sitting around, enjoying good food, good mead and the awesome sounds of thunder and lightning crashing down all around us! Veveliar (N) - What is there to see in the darkness to enjoy, why not experience all the pleasures in brilliant light, especially dragons, their scales glittering brightly. Votovo (F) - You have a island for every mood, sometimes when I am bored of my room it pleases me to explore your myriad of islands and biomes! Yllentaloh (F) - My dear mother, I thank you for weaving me into the fabric of this world, to explore the wonders of all worlds and delight in the small things! Zallis (F) - Another traveller, what a pleasure, to explore the far reaches of what we know, to see things few others have, how remarkable! Ziekten (N) - You are decidedly menacing to behold, yet that is a wonder itself, the diseases you spread do not bring joy to any, but it does draw out deep emotions from the mortal beings who suffer, something oddly... sensational. Category:God/Goddess